Dinner
by Mlle Bookworm
Summary: Al and Pinako are stuck wondering where in the world those two are.


Title: Dinner

Author: forarainyday

Summary: Al and Pinako are stuck wondering where in the world those two are.

Word Count: 1412

Warning(s): Post-Manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, that is strictly Arakawa's.

* * *

><p>"Ed!" Al called out loudly from the sofa. "Ed!" No reply came, and he sighed and put down his book. He walked over to the kitchen where Pinako stood, stirring a big pot of what seemed to smell like stew.<p>

"Granny?" He asked.

"Oh? Al! Well, your about just in time! I'm cooking up stew for dinner, don't worry, it's almost done." The old grandmother said.

"No, that's not it, though it does smell good. But anyway, have you seen Brother? I found something that I want to show him."

"I don't know where that boy is. Fixing the roof up, maybe?"

"Oh, ok. I'll go check, then." Al turned to go outside.

"Tell him it's almost time for dinner! Come to think of it, also tell Winry! She's probably up in her room, working on automail again."

"Got it!" Al replied as he shut the door behind him.

It was a breezy, cool night, the vast open sky painted with midnight blue. Al closed his eyes and breathed in the air.

"Ah, it's so nice to feel and smell again," he exhaled. He look towards the roof and called out yet again, "Ed!" The young boy continued to call out and look around until he realized that his brother wasn't outside at all. Not working on the roof, anywhere.

_"Where is he?"_ Al thought as he went back inside. He went up the stairs to ask Winry. Maybe she knew where he was. He knocked on her door.

"Winry, it's Al! Can I come in?" No reply.

"Winry?" No reply again. He opened the door a tiny crack to peek in. Nobody was in the room. He opened the door wider. _"Now, where is she?"_ he thought frantically.

Meanwhile…

Winry giggled as Ed pulled her along the streets.

"Ed, where are you taking me?" she asked with a smile, looking at him.

"Oh, nowhere in particular…" he replied. He remembered when, maybe just about 5 minutes ago, Winry came outside to check on him as he was working on the roof.

"Hey, Ed." She said as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Hey, Winry. What's up?" he said.

"Nothing, just wanted to check up on you is all."

"Oh, really?" he put down the nails and climbed down the ladder. "That's nice of you."

"Y-yeah," Winry replied as she watched him climb down. She stood there for a minute as Ed walked towards her.

"Granny cooking anything?" he asked. "Or is it you this time in the kitchen?" He then wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer to him.

"Nah, granny's cooking stew. Again." She made a face and looked up and was taken in by his golden eyes. A light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Sounds like your getting sick of it."

"Yeah, its just that she's making it everyday now."

Ed laughed. "I know what you mean. That's good, actually."

She raised an eyebrow. "Good, how?" she asked.

"Winry, I wanna ask you something."

"Ok, what?"

"…"

"Ed, spit it out."

He didn't reply back as he blushed and looked away. _"Why can't you just ask her? It's just a simple question!" _he thought to himself.

He looked back at her and said, "Winry, I-" He was just cut short until he heard footsteps from inside the house rushing towards the door. Uh-oh. "Shit!" he mumbled as he grabbed Winry's wrist and decided to just make a run for it.

It wasn't long until Ed heard his younger brother calling out his name. _"Thank goodness. Well, not what I planned, but we might as well go anyway while we're out here. Running."_

Ed snapped to reality as Winry was calling for his attention. He stopped running and let go of Winry's wrist, looking at her. She panted as she put her hands on her knees, her head leaned downwards.

"Can we stop for a minute?" She panted.

He looked up, and seeing where they were, he smiled. "Sure, just come with me for a second." She nodded as he grabbed her hand and lead her in.

"Table for two, please." She heard Ed say. She looked around her. _"Oh my gosh."_ She thought.

"Ed!" she smiled. "I can't believe you! This is, this is-"

"The new restaurant that opened up that you've been hearing good things upon and keep talking about? Yeah, a guy can take a hint." He winked at her.

"Was this what you were going to ask me earlier?"

"Maybe."

They sat down at their table and Winry smiled at him again.

"Aww, your just the sweetest, Ed."

Back at the Rockbell home…

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? THEY'RE GONE!"

"Well, where in the world could they be? Check you and Ed's room and the backyard. I'll check the basement."

"Oka-granny, the stew!"

"What about the stew- Al! Quickly, get some towels!"

"On it!"

"Now wipe up this mess while I go check the rooms."

"Yes!"

"Wait, not those towels! Those are the nice ones! Al, what were you thinking?"

"Sorry!"

"Don't say your sorry, just hurry up and grab more towels!"

"Granny, did you lower down the heat?"

"Yes, I did, now get a move on!"

"Then is it supposed to do that?"

"Do what?"

"That!"

"Well, I could of sworn I turned it down. Oh, now the stew's a mess!"

"What? No! It can't be!"

"I'll just have to make a new one."

"No! It can still be saved, right granny?"

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah!"

"Now hurry up and clean this mess!"

"Okay!"

In the park…

"Ah, that was delicious! Thanks, Ed!" Winry said as they stopped in the park. "Wow, just look at the stars! They're so pretty! Oh, I see a Cygnus!"

"I don't see it."

"How could you not see it? It's right in front of you!" Winry exclaimed as she pointed towards the sky.

"I just don't, Win. Where are you seeing it?" he said as he looked from the sky to her face.

"Over there." She said as she moved closer to him and pointed.

"Where?" he said as he tried to look where she pointed.

"There." She said, moving closer.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Ed, it's right over-whoa!" she stopped short as they toppled to the ground. "Oof! Sorry."

"I think I see it now." He smiled.

"Oh, ha ha." She said sarcastically as she looked into his eyes. For the hundredth time, she was mesmerized by them.

He looked back at her and leaned in. He hesitated for a moment, but then closed the space between them.

"Mmm," Winry moaned as she deepened the kiss. They both broke away for a minute to look at each other.

"I love you, Ed." she panted. Ed leaned down and kissed her again.

And that was good enough for Winry.

* * *

><p>First fanfic ever! What do you guys think? I hope I did a good job, and I hope you liked it. Anyway, review, if you please.<p> 


End file.
